


keep falling into you

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: Carlos is in desperate need of a birthday cake for his mother — he just doesn't expect to experience such an immediate connection with one of the bakers at the locally-owned and recently-renovated bakery,For Goodness Cakes.*Lone Star Week, Day 3:Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 31
Kudos: 219
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week, 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	keep falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> i was determined to get this up for lone star week, even though it kind of kicked my ass. i've had the idea since the prompts were initially posted but this surprisingly took longer than expected to actually sit down and write. either way — here we are! 
> 
> the title comes from _magnetic_ by phillip phillips. as always, come say hi or send me prompts over on [tumblr!!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

Carlos Reyes is completely and totally screwed. 

They're in the middle of budget cuts and so he's been working overtime at school, and he always helps Michelle out on weekends at the non-profit she volunteers at, so his mother's fiftieth birthday creeps up on him. It isn't until he gets the text from his older sister confirming the time for the party in three days that he remembers about his promise to handle the cake. Usually he'd spend time trying to make these things perfect — sue him, he's a mama's boy through and through, and he hates the thought of not coming through for her special day — but he just needs to get it done, and preferably _now_ because he's slammed for the next few days at work. So he gives up on the lesson plan he's been working on and grabs his keys, typing away at his phone as he searches for the closest bakery. 

And then he remembers that Michelle's been talking about a place that her co-workers rave about, so he decides to go with her recommendation instead of Yelp. And after he frantically texts her as he starts for the elevator in his apartment complex, she calls him, because somehow he's gotten himself a best friend who can read his emotions even through text. 

"I think you're freaking out," Michelle says, instead of a proper greeting, and Carlos huffs. 

"How'd you know?" Carlos asks, his voice sounding strained to his own ears. 

"A good friend just _knows,_ darling," Michelle explains, and Carlos snorts. "Just breathe, you have time. I'm sending you the address now, though. Everyone I know swears by them." 

Carlos sighs. "You're a lifesaver, you know that?" 

"I sure do," Michelle says through a laugh, before she wishes him luck and makes a kissing noise. She hangs up as he makes it out to his car, and her personalized text chime comes through as he settles behind the wheel. He doesn't even really look at the message, just clicks on the address and lets his GPS app guide him in the right direction. 

Carlos ends up in a quaint downtown block that he's never really explored, even though it ends up being a mere twelve minute drive away from his place. The street is lined with people taking advantage of the warm evening and window-shopping, the sunset streaking the sky in hues of orange and pink as the street lamps slowly flicker on. Intricate pieces of street art are vibrant against the brick walls, and the area is mostly populated by stores selling handcrafted goods and ethically sourced coffee; the breeze is comforting as it breaks through the warmth circulating in the air as Carlos gets out of his car and scans various storefronts for the one he's looking for. And as he takes in his surroundings, he comes face to face with the address he needs on the corner of the street. 

A pale green sign hangs over the front door, a delicate font spelling out _For Goodness Cakes_ — a name he can't believe that Michelle didn't think to mention, as they usually live for the chance to one-up each other with puns and bad jokes. Either way, Carlos continues to take the place in as he walks up to the door; there's flowering potted plants under the big windows, and Carlos' gaze immediately catches on the rainbow flag sticker that is prominently placed on the door, next to the sign that thankfully boldly states, _COME IN, WE'RE OPEN!_

Pulling on the door handle, a little bell rings above him as he steps inside, immediately basking in the scent of freshly baked bread. It's intoxicating, and he perks up when a friendly voice from somewhere in the back of the shop yells: "Be with you in a second!" 

He looks around while he waits, taking in the clash of aesthetics that somehow manages to fit the atmosphere of the bakery; the walls are painted the same pale hue as the sign out front, but is paired with an abstract mural on the far wall in bright colours that _should_ clash, but don't. Several more rainbows pop up around the shop, along with statues and antique knick-knacks that line the shelves. Carlos strolls up to the counter and takes in the various photos hung up on the wall, capturing the same people in different pairings — it's the team that runs the place, and his assumption is confirmed when one of the men in the photos comes barrelling through the swinging doors that lead out from the kitchen, a welcoming smile on his face. 

"Sorry, there's just two of us today," the man says, and Carlos is taken aback because he's beautiful, his hair artfully styled despite the heat of a kitchen and his arms straining at the cuffed sleeves of a plain white t-shirt, his biceps flexing as he wipes his flour-covered hands off on a towel and siddles up to the other side of the counter. The man's pretty green eyes rake up his own body, and Carlos feels warm under his stare as his body language shifts, mutual attraction lighting up like a current between them as the guy's smile takes on a more flirtatious shape. "How can I help you?" 

"I'm looking to get a birthday cake," Carlos starts, as the guy nods along and grabs a notebook from under the counter, the pages covered with scribbled down orders. Carlos momentarily gets distracted when Green-Eyes sticks his tongue out in concentration as he clicks a pen a couple times and starts writing. Carlos remembers he's supposed to be speaking, so he clears his throat and continues. "For my mom. It's her birthday." 

"Which is why you'd need a _birthday_ cake," the man teases, and the lack of mirth behind his words and the earnest look in his eyes alleviates some of Carlos' tension, driving him to huff out a surprised laugh. "Well, you came to the right place..." 

"Carlos," he supplies, sticking out his hand. 

The other man clasps their palms together, shaking it with a good grip. "I'm TK. Welcome to _For Goodness Cakes._ " 

Carlos' heart swells up with even more endearment as TK says the name of the bakery, like it's some sort of inside joke. His mouth feels a little dry with every passing moment, but he finally says, "You guys have a really nice place, here." 

TK grins, and holds up his finger before yelling out to the other person working. "Grace!" 

A pretty woman wearing an apron patterned with flowers comes into view, and she offers a warm smile to Carlos as she approaches. Before she can speak, TK has an arm thrown around her shoulders, glancing back at him. 

"This kind sir thinks this place is lovely," TK explains to the woman, and Grace looks at him with wide eyes. 

"No shit?" 

Carlos lets out a startled laugh, before insisting: "Really, ma'am, it's very beautiful. And unique." 

"This place belonged to my Granny before she passed it down to me, and I felt like this one here went a little out of bounds with the re-decorating," Grace says, squeezing TK back as he grins innocently and turns back to the notebook. 

"I think it suits your vibe," Carlos says, as TK lets out a triumphant sound. 

"See!" TK exclaims, gesturing toward Carlos as he adds: "I told you my eye for interior design would bring in the best kind of customers." 

"Sure, sweetheart," Grace says, patting him on the cheek before winking at Carlos. In turn, he ducks his head, but looks back in time to see a wordless conversation happening between the two co-workers, TK turning slightly pink. 

"Let's get back to you though, Carlos," TK is very clearly turning the conversation in the direction he wants it to go, but Carlos is a little too lost in the way the other man says his name. Add in his heated gaze, and Carlos hates to admit that he's already smitten. "This birthday cake of yours, when do you need it by?" 

"Um, Saturday morning, if that's possible," Carlos says, as Grace nods and shrugs one shoulder. 

"Shouldn't be a problem," TK scribbles away in the notebook as he speaks, before looking back up at him. "Can I get your number?" 

Carlos opens his mouth to speak, glancing over at Grace before quickly returning his gaze to TK. 

"In case there's any questions, and so we can call you when it's ready," TK quickly adds, though he licks his lips again, and Carlos inwardly groans. 

"Oh yeah, um. Absolutely," Carlos says, reciting his number and wishing it was under different circumstances. But he hasn't dated, let alone hooked up with anyone in probably eight months; he's _rusty,_ and it doesn't help that his work-related exhaustion is keeping him off his game. TK asks him a few more questions — what flavour he'd like, if he'd like anything written on the top, if there were any dietary restrictions. When they're done, Grace says her goodbyes and laments about returning to her apple turnovers, wishing him a good night as she returns to the kitchen. Carlos rubs the back of his neck as he watches TK's eyes flash with amusement. "I guess I should be going." 

"You forgot to ask me for _my_ number," TK says as he turns to leave. Carlos takes him in, the small smile he gives him, and stands a little straighter as he feels a smile pulling at his own mouth. 

"Can I have your number?" Carlos asks, and when TK presses his lips together, Carlos adds: "Please?" 

"Since you asked so nicely," TK teases, making a grabby hand for Carlos' phone, which he happily hands over to him. 

Carlos takes the leap of faith that Michelle is always talking to him about. "Do you want to get dinner with me?" 

"Now?" TK asks, and Carlos isn't sure if he's referring to the hour or the fact that they just met, but he sounds interested despite it all.

"There's a taco truck a little ways away that makes for great late-night comfort food," Carlos says, trying to keep things casual, which TK seems to appreciate. 

Their fingers graze as TK passes his phone back to Carlos, and he smiles as he says: "We close in an hour." 

* * *

TK is in a capital-G Good Mood when he strolls into the bakery the next morning, something that he doesn't usually experience when he's doubling back to help with deliveries. Marjan is already waiting for him, one foot kicked up against the wall behind her as she types away on her phone, until she looks up and watches him approach. 

"Well hello there, Sleeping Beauty," Marjan smirks, as TK rolls his eyes and walks with her toward the back alley where their supplies are delivered. He's not _that_ late — ten minutes wouldn't kill anybody. "Did you have a good night?" 

"Why are you asking?" TK narrows his eyes at her, until he remembers he wasn't exactly alone when he and Carlos were talking last night. "Ugh, she told you, didn't she?" 

"Grace is an angel and is my best friend and is obligated to keep all of us in the loop, so of course she told me," Marjan smiles at him, then her gaze turns softer. "How was it?" 

TK can't lie to her, because even though the four of them are family here, Marjan is _his_ best friend. He also can't bite back the smile that just forces its way onto his face. "It was nice. _Casual_."

He gets lost in the memory of the impromptu time he'd spent with Carlos last night; they'd only gone to the taco truck the other man had recommended and talked about their lives: how Carlos was a teacher at the local elementary school, and was the only boy in a family of all girls, and apparently could whip together any recipe from his mother's repertoire but when it came to sweets he was completely lost. In turn, TK told him that he'd recently moved to Austin from New York with his dad, and had started at the bakery on a whim — it's the partial truth, because while he did those things, he doesn't tell Carlos about his overdose or his horribly _public_ breakup or the fact that starting another relationship scared the shit out of him. 

"Grace said he's very dreamy," Marjan grunts a little as she picks up a box of fresh fruit, TK tagging along behind her as he starts on the multiple sacks of flour that have to be brought inside. 

"Grace _said_ that he'd be a perfect fit for TK," Grace says, standing in the kitchen as she looks down at the inventory list, clearly catching bits of their conversation. She smiles a bit though, and mutters, "He is very dreamy though. There's no denying that." 

Marjan tilts her head back and laughs, and TK smacks a kiss onto Grace's cheek when he passes her. 

When Paul comes in, they'll sort through the items and start planning out specials for the day, but for now they just load the rest of the inventory into their respective spots in the kitchen. After half an hour, TK is suddenly wishing he _was_ Paul, who was probably cherishing the fact that it was his week off from coming in for this early-morning shift, because the girls keep hounding him for details on what they refer to as his "date" with Carlos, even though it was just them hanging out. At least, that's what he tells himself.

Eventually, when they're swirling cream and sugar into their coffees, TK finally breaks his silence. "Fine, he's gorgeous. And very sweet. That's all I'm saying." 

"Was he that good-looking?" Marjan asks, shrugging at TK when he shoots her a look. " _What?_ The way you're all uppity and secretive about him is making me think he's some god, or something." 

TK's looking away when Grace locks eyes with Marjan and confirms that yes, he's everything and more than what she's picturing. 

"I just don't get why it's a big deal," TK says, curling his hands around his mug as they sit in the shoebox of an office. "He's a nice guy and this is all a new thing. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him." 

"The way you're already talking about him begs to differ," Grace pointedly stares at him over the rim of her mug. "There's no shame in it, my love. It took me one date to know I was sure about Judd, and we've been together for almost ten years." 

"I mean, he's probably the best date I've had in a long fucking time, but I—"

"So why don't you go for it, then?" Marjan asks, as if it's the easiest decision in the world. 

TK scoffs. "I'm fine with casual, but I'm not really the most emotionally stable person at the moment, Marj." 

"And? The whole Alex fiasco was like six months ago, and you've been clean since..." Marjan drops off before she mentions his overdose, the memory of the first time he told them all hanging in the air. They'd showered him with nothing but support, like his dad, but it's still a difficult thing to bring up. 

"The guy's an elementary school teacher, Marjan, I doubt he'd want to deal with all my baggage." TK says, his tone a little cold and self-deprecating, and Grace makes a small noise in the back of her throat. 

"You're allowed to move on, TK. You're allowed to want happiness," Grace says, reaching out to squeeze his knee, before quietly adding: "Wether or not it's with Carlos." 

TK lets those words wash over him, his nose suddenly burning as he tries to hold back his emotions. He's been dealing with AA and NA meetings since he moved to Austin, as per his dad's tough-love act, and has been seeing a constantly cycling rotation of therapists since he was seventeen, and it hits him all at once that he's allowed to picture a light at the end of the tunnel. Marjan reaches over and curls an arm around his shoulders. 

When he gets a text from Carlos later in the day, asking if he wants to get drinks at a local honky-tonk, he agrees because he knows it's what he wants, deep down. And he doesn't want to deprive himself.

* * *

The bar's a little more crowded than usual because they've been advertising live music by some locally-famous band for a few weeks, but Carlos is able to snag a table near the dart-board in the back. He texts TK where he's sitting, nursing a beer as he watches the commotion around the pool table, and he jerks a little in surprise when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey," TK smiles at him, and Carlos stands and they sort of awkwardly hug before TK takes his seat across from him. He places an iced water with lemon in front of himself on table, and Carlos is curious, but doesn't mention anything about it. 

"How was your day?" Carlos asks, and TK shrugs. 

"Work doesn't feel like work, you know?" TK chews at the end of his straw as he speaks, and Carlos nods, hoping that he'll keep speaking. "So my day was long, I guess, but it never feels like it is until I leave." 

He says it with a little huff of laughter, before jerking his chin toward Carlos. "How about you? What are your kids learning about?" 

"Uh, multiplication tables," Carlos says with a dry chuckle, and TK smirks. 

"I probably shouldn't say this as a baker, but math sucks," TK grins, and Carlos matches him because he gets it. "Paul deals with most of that stuff though. I just do what they say." 

"Part of working with younger kids is making math interesting and fun," Carlos shrugs, dragging his finger through some of the droplets of condensation pooling on the table. "It doesn't mean I like it either, though." 

TK laughs, a pretty sound, and Carlos feels himself being magnetically drawn to TK with every moment they get to spend together. 

"So, uh, how'd you get into baking?" Carlos asks, watching as the corner of TK's mouth quirks up a little. 

"Well, there was my mom, who always baked when I was a kid. Seriously, the house always smelled like cookies or my grandma's honey cake," TK says, smiling at his own memories. "Before she and my dad split up, they were always bickering and baking was sort of like her escape, and she kind of passed it on to me." 

TK swirls around the water inside his glass, before he glances up and meets Carlos' gaze. It's like he's searching for something, and Carlos just looks back at him earnestly, eager to hear more and learn more about him.

TK takes a breath before continuing, his voice a little quieter, now. "And then I turned seventeen, and then eighteen, and didn't have a clear-cut path in front of me. I thought about becoming a paramedic because I always liked helping people, but then I got into the wrong crowd and I sort of fell into drugs. I went to therapy and rehab, and got clean, but baking became my outlet when I was itching for a high and needed something to do with my hands. It reminded me of my childhood, and _happier times,_ I guess. Now I help people by making them delicious treats." 

Carlos tries to smile along with his lightheartedness as he talks about the power of baked goods in improving someone's mood, but he can't help but feel like he pushed him into talking about something he maybe wasn't comfortable sharing with someone he just met. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you talk about those things —"

TK shakes his head at him, reaching across the table and dropping his hand on top of Carlos'. "No way, man. It's cool. I'm—I'm good, now, and I don't know, I guess I just felt like I could trust you." 

He says it so sincerely, it kind of feels like a bomb being dropped. 

Carlos clears his throat, but TK doesn't pull away when Carlos threads their fingers together. Carlos drops his voice to a whisper as he promises, "You can."

They sit like that for an embarrassingly long time, just talking and getting to know each other and Carlos' heart soars as they grow closer. Eventually they start the slow retreat outside, TK walking with his hands behind his back, almost teasingly stepping into Carlos' space. 

"You know, I've got some goodies we didn't sell today in my car," TK says, leaving the silent offer to keep spending time together hanging like a thread in the air. 

"Oh yeah?" Carlos' voice is light, and TK grins. 

"Yeah," TK confirms, the sound of packed gravel crunching under their shoes as they walk in sync, their hands now dangling between them, close enough for either one of them to reach out and take if they wanted to. TK meets his gaze again. "Wanna go halfsies on some of Grace's famous snowball cookies?"

"Well, I can't say no to that," Carlos says, watching as TK's eyes brighten and he unlocks his car, pulling out a white box. "Do you always get to take stuff home? Maybe I should apply for a position." 

TK smiles a little, as they stroll over to a set of picnic tables near a wooded area that flanks one side of the parking lot. "I usually bring whatever I can to my dad, but I think he'll be able to manage a few missing cookies." 

They sit on the top of the picnic table, their feet resting on the bench with their shoulders pressed together. TK cracks open the box and a beautiful aroma of vanilla and sugar spills out, and Carlos plucks one of the aforementioned snowball cookies off the top of the pile when TK holds the box out to him. TK grabs one, too, and they both bite into them, Carlos immediately closing his eyes. 

"I love Grace," Carlos jokes, as he licks some powdered sugar from his thumb. 

"I'll tell her you said that," TK says, moving the box to the other side of him. "She already thinks you're the sweetest thing." 

Carlos flushes a little at the thought of them talking about him. "Really?" 

"Mhm," TK pops the rest of his cookie in his mouth, wiping his lips with the back of his left hand. "You know, I think your mom's going to love her cake." 

"Is that because you're making it?" Carlos teases, and TK beams at him. 

"Obviously," TK nudges him a little, and Carlos can't remember the last time he felt like this. "And Marjan's decorating. And Paul's developing the flavours. So it's really a team effort, but either way, it's going to be amazing." 

"I'm sure it will be," Carlos says earnestly, and TK turns his head to fully face him, and a small smile appears on his face when he looks at him. "What?" 

"Nothing. It's just, you have a little—" TK starts, and instead of finishing his thought he just reaches up and presses his thumb to the corner of Carlos' mouth. It seems innocent enough, but Carlos finds that he suddenly can't breathe. TK's eyes go a little darker, too, and when he drags his gaze away from Carlos' mouth to finally look him in the eyes, Carlos starts moving closer. 

TK meets him halfway, his hand moving a couple inches upward to properly cup his face. It starts as a chaste press of their lips, but when TK presses closer with a small noise escaping from the back of his throat, and starts licking into his mouth, Carlos eagerly matches his enthusiasm. Carlos has one hand bracing his weight between them and the other gently cradling the back of TK's head, both of them trying to move closer and closer as the kiss deepens. TK tastes like sugar and the citrus from his water with lemon, and Carlos can imagine himself missing it when the kiss breaks. 

Which it does, far too soon. 

"Shit," TK whispers, both of them still close enough to be sharing air, their foreheads pressed together. Then TK pulls back, and says it again. " _Shit._ " 

"Is everything okay?" Carlos asks, chest still heaving from the kiss. 

"I'm sorry, I just—" TK jumps down from the table and smooths out his button-down and looks at him with a strange look in his gaze, a mix of longing and sadness. "I can't." 

And he turns and leaves Carlos hanging, just like that. 

* * *

"You did _what_?" Paul demands, as they complete their third loop around the block. 

TK's jaw clenches as the sound of their sneakers slapping against the sidewalk fills his ears, his heart-rate hammering away in his chest as he thinks about the night before — something he can just blame on the running, though. "I fucked up." 

"That's a start," Paul's voice drips with sarcasm as they come to a stop at the traffic light, both of them jogging in place. "Did something happen?" 

"He was nice, and too sweet, and understanding, and we kissed and I freaked out," TK explains, as they both cross the street and start back up with their usual pace. It's easy spilling his thoughts here and now — these pre-shift runs have become a sort of tradition with Paul, and the man is always patient with his rambling as he usually works out his issues on his own, with some guidance from his friend. "I don't know. I just felt like I could trust him, which is fucking _dumb_ because we literally just met, and I—I got scared." 

"Because you like him," Paul connects the dots, and TK grunts in confirmation as his legs scream at him. 

"I just don't want to jump into anything," TK says, and Paul hums. 

"I mean, I don't know the guy, but if he's that _understanding_ I'm pretty sure he'd be down to take things slow," Paul glances at him and TK very pointedly looks away, instead choosing to focus on the road ahead of them. "You could talk to him." 

"I looked like the biggest asshole known to man last night, Paul, I doubt he wants to hear from me," TK mutters. 

"You'll never know 'till you try, right?" Paul wipes his face with a towel as they come to a restpoint on their usual route. TK stretches out his leg, grabbing his ankle and using Paul's shoulder for balance. "Kid, I don't have to tell you that communication is the foundation for any good relationship." 

"You sound like my dad." TK groans, thinking back to the many times his father's tried to tell him that Alex was never good enough for him, using countless bits of relationship advice to prove his points. He was right, but still. 

Paul shrugs, as the two of them set into a slower pace as they head back to Paul's apartment, from which TK will drive back to the house he shares with his old man. "Just give it a chance. I mean, it's not like you can avoid him. Isn't he picking up an order tomorrow?" 

"Fuck," TK half-whines, as Paul claps him on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Talk to him. I'm sure you'll work it out. If you're this torn up about it, clearly this whole thing means more to you than you thought." 

And with that, Paul disappears into his apartment building, and TK spends a good five minutes behind the wheel of his car contemplating his life choices, before he eventually grabs his phone on a whim and sends a text to Carlos: _can we talk?_

* * *

He's halfway through packing up a bag of non-perishables to bring to the non-profit this weekend when his phone buzzes. 

_can we talk?_

Carlos bites the inside of his cheek as he stares down at the message, memories of the night before running through his mind. Before he can respond, his phone vibrates in his hand, another text from TK appearing on his screen: _i just wanted you to know i feel like shit and i'm sorry, and i want to try and explain. if you'll let me._

Instead of texting back, Carlos presses the phone icon next to TK's contact name, and waits. 

It takes one ring for him to pick up. 

"Hey, Carlos," TK says, sounding broken up. 

"Listen, TK, you don't have to say anything. It was our first...outing, and I should've taken things slower, and—"

"You're not apologizing to _me_ , are you?" TK asks, letting out an exhale on the other end. "You really are too good for me."

"Why do you say that?" Carlos sits on the edge of his couch, remembering the taste of TK's kiss as he starts speaking. 

"I just—I really like you, Carlos, and that scares the shit out of me," TK says, all in a rush, as he launches into a fit of rambling, "I mean, it seems crazy because we literally met, what, two days ago? But I had a shitty breakup in New York and I haven't felt this way ever. Even with _him_. And it makes me think that we have something solid between us, and that terrifies me." 

"TK, I—"

"We kissed and I wanted so much more and something in the back of my mind told me to run so I don't get hurt again," TK keeps talking, and Carlos pictures him pacing around, or fidgeting with a hoodie string. "But I—I don't want to run. Not from you." 

"I want you to know that I'd never intentionally hurt you, TK, and whoever did is an idiot," Carlos says, and judging by the shaky huff TK lets out he's struck a chord with him. "And I—I really like you, too. Even if I don't know your real name, or everything that happened in your past. I want to know those things, when you're ready. I just want to get to know _you_." 

His voice comes out quieter than he expected. 

He thinks of the past couple of days, and how much of that time has been spent texting TK, or spending time with him, or just thinking about strolling into the bakery to see if he was there. He thought Michelle would tell him he was crazy for feeling so strongly about a boy so soon after meeting him, but she'd just kissed his hair and told him that one of the things she loves about him is how open he is, and how he wears his heart on his sleeve. He goes all in on things, and he shouldn't be ashamed for chasing after something—after _someone,_ that could truly make him happy. And TK _does;_ he has a warmth about him, a magnetic pull, a lightness that is accompanied by a loud laugh and a kind heart and from what Carlos can tell, a good character. 

Carlos does just want to get to know him. He wants to hold him in his arms like he was able to for half a second when they'd been making their way out of the bar last night, and a boisterous group had kind of forced TK to stumble against him. He wants to kiss him again. He wants to laugh with him again, and be there for him, and see where this can go. This might be the most reckless thing he's done, throwing it all to the wind for someone he's just met, but he can't ignore how right it feels, how the moment he actually started talking with TK he felt invisible pieces slide into place. 

"I want to see where this can go," Carlos tells TK, after coming to that decision within himself. 

"Really? Even after I ran off on you?" TK questions, and Carlos closes his eyes and can't help the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. 

"Yes, really. It's not the worst thing I've been through, you know," Carlos says, and TK makes a noise on the other end of the call he can't really place. 

"It should be illegal for someone to have done wrong by you worse than _that,_ " TK replies, and Carlos snorts. 

"I forgive you, TK, really," Carlos says. He understands the way a breakup can haunt a person, and by the sound of things, this one really cracked the other man down to the core. He wants to give him the benefit of the doubt, and he's pretty sure that TK is sincere in his desire to try this thing out between them. 

"Let me make things up to you," TK presses, and Carlos hums. "Tomorrow night? Dinner? I know about this awesome taco truck a certain someone told me about." 

"I would love to, but I have my mom's party—" 

TK swears on the other end of the call. "Fuck, that's right." 

"But it's only going to go until like nine. I can pick you up after?" Carlos offers, and he can almost feel TK's smile through the call. 

"Sounds like a date." TK's voice sounds brighter than when he'd first called, and that makes happiness curl up in Carlos' chest. That word, _date,_ it's a confirmation of what they've been kind of skirting around, and the chance at something more serious.

"I'll see you in the morning, TK," Carlos says, before they hang up and he laughs into an empty room and runs a hand down his face in disbelief and indescribable happiness. 

* * *

Carlos wakes up to texts from TK — _normally we'd be more formal about this but thought i'd let you know your cake is ready for pickup,_ followed by, _also i can't wait to see you is that weird?_ — and he grins as he gets up and starts on a pot of coffee. 

_not weird at all, i'm excited to see you too,_ Carlos types back, before adding: _be there in 30 for cake pickup?_ He stirs sugar into his coffee and sips at it before he goes off to shower; when he comes out, he gets confirmation from TK that that's a good time, and he gets more dressed up than usual, because he's planning on just heading to his older sister's afterward to help set up the party. He settles on nice jeans and a collared shirt he leaves unbuttoned at the top, grabbing his keys and wallet and wrapped present for his mom, putting it next to the box of non-perishables and the bag of clothes to donate he's dropping off to Michelle tomorrow in the backseat of his car. 

He drives to the bakery, remembering the directions even though he's only been there once. It feels like a lifetime of knowing the way, though, and it hits him that he's really starting to fall in too deep with TK — he's happy to know the feelings appear to be mutual, though. He parks in the same spot he did on Wednesday, noticing there's more foot traffic this early in the day, and he smiles a little when the bell rings over his head as he steps into _For Goodness Cakes._

"Hi! I think I know who you are," a woman he only recognizes from the pictures on the wall greets him at the counter, the deep red of her hijab bringing out the gold in her eyes. "I'm Marjan." 

"Carlos," he says, though she's already nodding. 

"TK doesn't shut up about you," Marjan stage-whispers, just as TK comes out of the kitchen. He's got flour on his cheek, and it's adorable. 

"I heard that, Marwani," TK says, shooting her a look as he comes around to the other side of the counter and curls an arm around Carlos' neck, pulling him in for a hug. When he steps back after a few seconds, he says, "Hi." 

"Hi yourself," Carlos whispers, as he reaches up to wipe the flour from TK's face with his thumb. TK doesn't pull back or avert his gaze; he looks like he wants to close the distance between them, really, but he remembers he's at work. 

"So you've met Marjan," TK says, gesturing to the woman who shoots him a bright grin. Grace and a man come out of the kitchen then, as if they'd been waiting to give them space. "And you've met Grace. This is Paul." 

"Nice to meet you," Carlos says, shaking Paul's outstretched hand. 

"They weren't lying, you _are_ dreamy," Paul jokes, and Carlos flushes, and TK nudges his friend in the side with his elbow. "TK hasn't shut up—"

"Okay, okay, he knows," TK says, his face going a little hot as he shoos his friends away, all while making his way over to the counter. Grace moves in to hug him and Carlos accepts it, finding he's immediately drawn into the little family that's sprouted within these four walls. A woman and her daughter come in, customers that need actual attention by the staff, so Carlos lingers and looks at the knick-knacks on the shelves and the t-shirts printed with the store's logo for sale. A few moments later, after the little girl is pleased with her choice of a chocolate cupcake dusted with sprinkles, TK loudly clears his throat and beckons him over. "I believe this is for you." 

The white box is placed in front of him, and Carlos flips the lid to take in the simple round cake piped with white florets, paired with light pink flowers that curl around the entire thing. A steady hand has delicately iced _Happy Birthday_ across the top in the same pink icing, and Carlos smiles because it's exactly what his mom would like. 

"Thank you, all of you, it's perfect," Carlos says, and TK beams at him.

But when Carlos takes out his wallet, TK starts shaking his head, gently pulling the top back down on the box and sliding it closer to him. "No way, just take it." 

Carlos gives him a look, as he starts taking bills out. 

"Seriously, Carlos, please take it," TK says, pushing his money back in his hands. "Consider it part of my apology for the other night." 

"'Part of'?" Carlos repeats, to which TK waggles his brows and leans close. 

"You'll have to wait and see," TK mutters, and Carlos smiles in surprise, and the whole rest of the room groans. 

"Y'all need a room already, and you've known each other less than a week," Paul says, and Marjan shakes her head as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

"It's cute," Marjan declares, to which TK rolls his eyes. "Seriously! Now both of you go outside, you're making us single people feel bad." 

TK shrugs and pulls him outside, as Carlos waves and expresses his thanks and promises to see them all soon. At his car, TK watches him put the cake gently on the passenger seat. 

"Hey, thank you," Carlos says, as TK steps closer into his space. "Really, TK, you didn't have to do this." 

TK shrugs and then leans into it when Carlos brings a hand to his face, and meets his eyes for a long moment before he smiles a little. 

"It's Tyler Kennedy, by the way, but I'll never let you live it down if you use it in public," TK says quietly, as Carlos smooths circles against his jaw with his thumb. 

"Tyler, huh," Carlos smiles, feeling warm at learning one more thing about this man. "It suits you." 

TK bites his lip and shakes his head, almost in disbelief, before he cranes his neck to make up for their slight height difference and kisses him. There it is again — the coarse sugar, now accompanied by vanilla, and mint. His skin is warm where he's touching TK, and Carlos feels that heat coiling up in his belly, the itch under his skin to move closer. But TK steps away, which is probably for the best, and Carlos can't help but to touch his bottom lip with his thumb. 

"I'll see you later," TK says, leaning forward and closing the distance between them to peck his lips once more, before he's stepping back toward the bakery. 

"I can't wait," Carlos replies, still watching even when TK grins and turns back to head inside after waving. 

Carlos knows he isn't imagining the longing, the possibility, the electricity that passes between them like a current, like the first time they met. And he can't wait to see what the future holds.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos make my day!


End file.
